Power Rangers: Omniverse
(UPDATE 1/24/18: Chapter 5 Episode 8 will be published this Sunday the 28th and is titled "Back In White" Indicating the return of...) ' '(New episodes will be publishing at a normal basis every week on: Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays.) ' '(Now the series will contain a total of 21 chapters! And here are the following chapter titles hinting future story arcs I'll be writing up: ' * ''Chpt6 (A Search for a New God) '' * ''Chpt7 (The First Beast) '' * ''Chpt8 (The Trials of God) '' * ''Chpt9 (The Tyrannical Angel/The Mark) '' * ''Chpt10 (The Curse of the Mark) '' * ''Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/An Eternal Love) * Chpt12 (The Shadow Society/The Fallen Son) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Anti-Christ/Multiverse Introduction) * Chpt14 (The Secret Child/The Invasion/The Collector of Worlds) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY/Revenge of the Society) '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (Crisis on Earth "H"/A Power Awakens) * Chpt19 (The Last Ranger) * Chpt20 (The Omniversal Cosmic Entity) * Chpt21 (The Immortal Phoenix) Power Rangers: Omniverse is a fanon series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai series, the story will solely focus on two characters as they journey through being Power Rangers. The series will have a different take towards the entire Ranger/Sentai series and will explore many biblical lores and urban legends on various creatures such as demons, ghosts, angels, and all other supernatural beings. More of a "Lovecraftian-esque" series type. And most episodes of the series will focus on the main storyline per chapter. __TOC__ Synopsis The series follows about a young man chosen to become a Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the world in a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Investigating and combating many supernatural beings, many of them based on urban legends and folklore. Chapter Arcs '''Chapter 1 (The Curse of the White Ranger) *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2 (The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1) * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3 (The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2) * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4 (The 66 Seals of Lucifer) *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" *Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" *Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" *Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" *Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" *Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" *Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" *Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" Chapter 5 (The Apocalypse: The Rise of Lucifer) *Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" *Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" *Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" *Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" *Chpt5 Episode 5: "Changing Channels" *Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" *Chpt5 Episode 7: "Hunger Games" Characters Protagonists * Kurt Mendoza (no Ranger power at the moment) *Hunter Winchester (Navy Thunder Ranger) Allies *[http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rangers_(Omniverse) Rangers] **Bobby Singer (recurring role) **Ellen Harvelle **Joanna (Jo') Beth Harvelle **Ash (Chpt1-3) *'Angels' **Castiel (recurring role) *'Other Allies' **God/Zordon (Chpt1-5) **Chuck (Chpt 4-5) **John Winchester (Chpt2-3) **Alpha 9 (Chpt1-3) Main Villains * "The Devil" Lucifer (Chpt4-5) * Lilith & Alastair (Chpt4) * Azazel (Chpt1-3) * Evil White Dino Ranger (Chpt1) Supernatural Beings and Monsters Primordial Entities *God/Zordon (Chpt1-5) *Death, The Horseman The Armies of Heaven: = Archangels: = * Michael * Lucifer (formerly) * Raphael * Gabriel = Angels: = *Castiel (recurring role) *Joshua (Chpt5) *Zachariah (Chpt4&5) *Hannah (Chpt4) *Uriel (Chpt4) *other angel grunts The Four Horsemen of The Apocalpse: (Chpt5) *Death *War *Famine *Pestilence The Armies of Hell: Archangel: * Lucifer (Ruler of Hell) [http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_(Omniverse) Demons]:''' *Azazel (Chpt1-3 & cameo in 4) *Lilith (Chpt4) *Alastair (Chpt4) *Meg (Chpt1,2,5) *Ruby (Chpt4) *Samhain (Chpt4) *other demon grunts Hellhounds '''Monsters: *Ghosts *Vampires *Reapers *Trickster (turned out to be the Archangel, Gabriel) *Djinn *Werewolves *Witches *Shapeshifting Ghouls Battles & Events Battles Events Arsenal & Other Important Objects Arsenal *'Morphers' **White Drago Morpher (Kurt's in Chpt1) **Crimson Thunder Morpher (Chpt2-5, discarded by Hunter) **Navy Thunder Morpher (Kurt's, but given to Hunter) Other Important Objects *The Colt (Chpt2-5) *Ruby's Demon Killing Knife (Chpt4-5) Zords & Megazords Zords *Drago Zord (Chpt1) *Stegazord (Chpt1) Megazords *Dino Stegazord (Chpt1) Category:Series Premiere Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fanon Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Event Category:Featured Series Category:Series Finale Category:All Season